<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part the Clouds for Me by vitahoshi (osochan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400689">Part the Clouds for Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/osochan/pseuds/vitahoshi'>vitahoshi (osochan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/osochan/pseuds/vitahoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particular rainy day, Jihoon spots Seokmin heading to the roof.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Part the Clouds for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by "grand escape" by radwimps and the trailers for weathering with you/tenki no ko (that I have yet to see lol)<br/>might be continued in the future when I see the movie!</p>
<p>written in September 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monsoon season had begun. Rain poured endlessly from the skies, causing the streets to flood more often than not. The streets drowning in water made the commute from the dorms to the company building difficult for Jihoon and his fellow members, but they couldn’t spend weeks in the dorm doing nothing.</p>
<p>The weather forecast that day said that only light showers would be present, and Jihoon had been counting on that prediction, hoping and praying that the light showers from this morning would continue on into the night. However, it was only noon and those “light showers” turned into a heavy downpour, sealing all of them in the building for its duration. He could sense the others growing antsy, missing the freedom a sunny day provided, and nothing good came out of a group of antsy guys itching to stretch their legs.</p>
<p>Jihoon sighed as he narrowly dodged a ball headed towards him, face twisting into a scowl aimed at the three guys who decided playing indoor kickball was a good idea. There was a chorus of weak apologies, followed by laughter, but Jihoon decided he had enough of being in the danger zone. Maybe he could seek solace elsewhere. That line of thought had him up on his feet and heading out of the practice room, in search of a quieter room with less guys—hopefully none, actually.</p>
<p>In his search for a haven he could kill time in, he caught sight of Seokmin by himself, just rounding a corner up ahead. The scene caused Jihoon to tilt his head in confusion—was he not in the other room with the guys? Trying to think back, he can’t seem to recall Seokmin being in the room with them… Huh, that was weird. Why was he alone, too? Curiosity piqued, he decided to follow the other.</p>
<p>They walked down a hall, rounded another corner, then, Seokmin turned around right before they reach a flight of stairs. <i>Busted.</i> However, the other didn’t seem to mind at all, greeting him with a bright grin he didn’t expect.</p>
<p>“Oh—Hey hyung! You heading to the roof too?” Seokmin gestured up the stairs with the folded umbrella he was holding.</p>
<p>His demeanor is as bright as ever, even when the skies cry as if a piece of them had been stolen, Jihoon mentally noted with a blink. Wait—the roof? Surveying his surroundings quickly, he realized that this was the path to the roof. What business does Seokmin have up there, in the pouring rain? “Actually, I was curious about why you seemed to be heading up there,” he admitted with a tinge of bashfulness in his tone. </p>
<p>Jihoon’s question caused Seokmin’s expression to waver, turning into a rather serious one as he checked their surroundings as well, looking for any additional company it seemed. Once he was assured that the coast was clear, he turned to Jihoon with a smile, softer than the first. “Well… Since we’re here, why don’t I just show you!” He turned around towards the stairs and started climbing them. “Follow me!”</p>
<p>The two of them continued up the stairs and to the roof, the entrance to the roof needing a good push before it opened due to the winds accompanying the rain. But alas, they made it. Seokmin unfolded the umbrella and handed it to Jihoon.</p>
<p>“You’ll only need it for a bit,” he said as he handed it off with a wink. Jihoon accepted the umbrella with a perplexed look on his face.</p>
<p>Seokmin stepped into the rain, Jihoon following right behind him. The umbrella protected him from the rain for the most part, but he was wrought with confusion as he witnessed his friend stand in the rain, getting completely soaked, with his hands clasped and eyes closed as if he were praying.</p>
<p>They stood there for what felt like half of a minute, Jihoon wondering what the purpose of… praying... in the rain was. A second after he thought that, what happened was almost incomprehensible.</p>
<p>Raindrops that were falling stopped completely still in their tracks, giving him only a moment to take in his surroundings before they started drifting upwards at an increasing velocity towards the clouds they came from. The thick rain clouds then dispersed with a heavy gust of wind, making way for warm, bright sunshine. Jihoon shielded his eyes from the sun’s blinding rays with the back of his hand, gaze drifting towards Seokmin, who was now standing facing him.</p>
<p>“So? What do you think?” the other asked with an inquiring look, eyes sparkling just like sunlight reflecting in pools of water.</p>
<p>Jihoon nodded slowly, eyes wide in disbelief. “Uh…” <i>What does one even make of a phenomenon like this?</i> “Pretty cool, I think.”</p>
<p>His friend does some kind of victory shout, arms pumping in some kind of cheer that Jihoon can’t help but find cute before he calms down and extends a pinky out. “That’s a relief! But—you mind keeping this a secret from the others? For now, at least.”</p>
<p>A laugh exited him at the notion of pinky promising over this. Regardless, he linked their pinkies in a silent agreement. Of course a man with a smile that rivaled the sun would have the power to part the clouds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>